


Something More

by assbuttintheimpala



Series: A Summer Affair [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Fluff, M/M, blink and you'll miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel didn't sleep a wink all night. His thoughts ran rampant at Dean's confession to breaking up with Anna weeks ago. He had been utterly convinced that Anna was still Dean's girlfriend the entire time he had been meeting Dean for sex. Now that the truth had been revealed he couldn't help but feel cheated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Something more 不止是炮友](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420960) by [destielarmyCN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN)



Castiel didn't sleep a wink all night. His thoughts ran rampant at Dean's confession to breaking up with Anna weeks ago. He had been utterly convinced that Anna was still Dean's girlfriend the entire time he had been meeting Dean for sex. Now that the truth had been revealed he couldn't help but feel cheated.

He couldn't put a finger onto _why_ but he did. He had been under the illusion that they were having a secret affair only to have the veil pulled from in front of his eyes and the truth revealed and with it a whole new set of guilt fell in place of his previous burden. Now, instead of betraying his sister, he had ignored her for no reason. Well, to be fair, Castiel had still gone behind her back and slept with Dean the first time while they were still together but the second time had been entirely innocent. Two single men fucking in the woods by a lake. But is that all it really was? Was there something more between them? These questions plagued Castiel's mind the entire night and with it came confusion and restlessness. He didn't know what to think anymore. He had replayed the events of what had occurred before and after with Dean and he couldn't help but feel like Dean had been holding back how he felt.

The first time had been heated and needy. Castiel had started everything. He had wanted Dean so bad that he practically molested him while he slept but once Dean had awoken he made no move to stop it. Did that mean Dean had thought of having Castiel before that night or had Dean just been so incredibly aroused that he couldn't fight his hormones and just let Castiel continue? But then Dean didn't have to fuck him. Dean himself had initiated that; Dean asked to fuck Castiel. He had taken his time and prepped him properly as if the man had done this before as if he had fucked a guy before but Castiel doubt that Dean actually had. He had cared for Castiel had sought permission before proceeding and once they were done, he had taken the care to tuck him in and make sure he was comfortable before falling asleep. But in the morning he was gone and that had left Castiel to believe Dean wanted nothing more from him. It was a one night thing never to reoccur. Then of course Castiel had run into Dean at the store.

At this point, Dean hadn't been with Anna but of course, Castiel didn't know that. He believed Dean was still in a relationship with his sister and Dean had kissed him and told Castiel 'he shouldn't have done that'. At the time, Castiel had believed it was because he was guilty but now, now that he knew the truth, he couldn't help but see it in a whole new light. Was it because Dean wasn't comfortable with the fact that he wanted Castiel; that he wanted a male or was it because it was his ex's brother that had led him to say it?

There was also the tense from Dean after their second time when Castiel had told Dean he was leaving. At the time, Castiel passed it off at nothing thinking Dean was just being weird but looking back now, he couldn’t help but think that the man had feelings for him. Dean didn't want Castiel to leave; he wanted Castiel to stay with him and that thought had Castiel's mind running wild.

Castiel hadn't allowed himself have feelings for Dean. Of course, he had an attraction to the man but who wouldn't the man was like a Greek god. There were qualities of Dean's that Castiel admired but once again that was something that most people did when they interacted with someone. They saw what they liked and disliked about a person and made a judgment of character. Castiel had given into his attraction but hadn't let himself get caught up in the personality of Dean simply because he was Anna's but now that he knew Dean was single he couldn't help but re-evaluate his feelings. Did he have feelings for Dean?

That one question had him stumped for a good hour maybe more. He'd lost track of time after the first half hour. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he had no clue what the time was. After much contemplation, Castiel came up with one answer to the millions of questions running around his head. He did in fact have feelings for Dean.

The man was amazing and not just in the sack. Dean was charming and kind. He had an aura about him that allowed others to feel close to him even if they weren’t. He had a cocky outlook of himself but he was unbelievably humbled when it came to his brother. Castiel had only been around a few times when Dean had talked about his brother but even in those brief moments, Castiel could tell that if there was a bad word said about his brother the man wouldn’t hesitate to lash out. He was brash and confident in his actions but still somewhat hesitant when it came to Castiel and Castiel was caught up in it all. The fact that the man was heavily endowed made him that much more appealing but it wasn't the reason Castiel felt the way he did.

As the early morning light started to creep through the curtains in Castiel’s room, he had come to the conclusion that he needed to speak with Anna but not until after he had spoken with Dean. He needed to know what Dean had told Anna, his reasons for breaking up with her and whether in fact the man indeed had feelings for him because if he did, then they would need to talk it through to see if there could possibly be something between them.  Once he knew what Anna did, then he would speak to her but first he needed to see Dean.

After a sleepless night of staring blankly at the ceiling lost in his thoughts, Castiel finally rolled himself so he could see the time. It was only a little after five but he knew Dean would start at the garage early and therefore would be up soon. With as much energy Castiel could muster after no sleep, he tossed the blankets of his bed back and made his way to the bathroom to inspect himself in the mirror. He wasn’t surprised by his reflection. He looked exactly like someone who hadn’t got any rest. His hair was a mess more so than usual, bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot and droopy as if he would drop asleep on the spot. But of course he couldn’t until this had been sorted out. His mind wouldn’t let him.

One last glance in the mirror was all that he needed to remind himself he needed to get this sorted or his guilt and confusion would never let him rest. After he had washed his face to refresh himself somewhat, Castiel returned to his room and dressed himself in some running gear. He fished his sneakers out from the bottom of his wardrobe where they had lay forgotten for quite some time. Back when he was younger, Castiel had been an avid runner and had been on the cross-country and athletics team specialising in the sprint races. It was a way to keep fit and he loved the freedom and peacefulness that came when you ran. When his feet hit the pavement, he could get lost in just allowing his mind to concentrate on breathing in and out, to keep his pace and just let one foot follow the other without a true thought of where he was headed.

Once he had grown older, he had somewhat slipped out of the phase and had concentrated more on his studies. He kept his figure by swimming every day and although it didn’t give him the same freedom as running, it still set his mind at ease and gave him some stress relief.

Now though, he wanted to run. He was going to run until his lungs burned from lack of oxygen and his legs protested under his weight which would lead him to collapse but he would do it only so he could reach Dean. He knew where Dean lived and he knew where Dean worked so to meet him, Castiel would run to his house and if he was there he would confront him. If he wasn’t, he would run to Dean’s work and confront him there. He knew it would reflect badly on Dean if he had to take time off work just to talk to Castiel but this needed to be sorted sooner rather than later and Dean would talk to Castiel even if Castiel had to convince Dean’s boss that it was an emergency.

Luckily for Dean, Castiel made it to his house before Dean had left for work. Castiel saw the Impala parked on the kerbside and let out a small puff of relief. He was glad he didn’t have to run further as he had suddenly realised how unfit for running he was. He didn’t have his phone or watch on him but he guessed it was probably just after six when he reached the front door of Dean’s small home. It was nothing to brag about it looked like a small two bedroom place with a small front porch and yard and that was the extent of the property. As the place was a fair distance from the town, Castiel figured the rent would be cheap for Dean and his brother to live there while his brother finished high school. He was a year behind Castiel and would enter his senior year after summer break.

As he stood on the porch before the front door, Castiel looked down at himself and grimaced. He was a mess. His shirt stuck to him as it was drenched in sweat and his shorts were much along the same lines. He probably stunk up to high heavens and his face no doubt was completely flushed but Dean had seen him in this state a few times now just with less clothes so with a shrug, Castiel brushed the hair back that had stuck to his forehead and grimaced when his hand came back covered in sweat. With nowhere else to wipe it, he swiped his hand down his torso and got rid of the sweat by adding to the dampness of his shirt.

Just as he raised his fist to knock on the wooden panel door, it opened to reveal a groggy Dean Winchester with a travel mug no doubt filled with coffee to his lips. Dean stopped, frozen in place as he saw Castiel stood before him and Castiel saw a flurry of emotions rush across Dean's face before it settled on a surprised smile.

"Uh... Hi?" Castiel greeted as he was at a loss at what to say. On the way over, he had thought the entire conversation through and knew exactly what he was going to say but now that the beautiful Dean Winchester was stood before him, it all flew out the window and he drew up blank.

"Is there something you wanted or are you just here to say hi?" Dean teased as he stared Castiel up and down. Castiel took the opportunity to do the same to Dean and had to hold back a groan at the sight. Dean wore a tight white tee shirt that already had blotches of oil stains all over it and it hugged Dean's figure so deliciously that Castiel could see Dean's muscles beneath the shirt as it left nothing to the imagination. As his gaze dropped lower, he took in Dean's worn, faded jeans that had been washed so many times they were hardly blue anymore and were riddled with holes especially in the knees. When Castiel's gaze returned to Dean's face he was greeted with a smirk which led Castiel to roll his eyes.

"Don't give me look" Castiel protested "We need to talk"

When Castiel finally let it out as to why he was stood on Dean's porch, Dean's face dropped into disappointment "Is this the part where you tell me that we're done? Because if it is then fine but I need to get to work and you're in my way" Dean spoke angrily which had Castiel confused. Did he always just assume the worst?

Castiel shook his head at Dean "No, this is the part where you tell me what you told Anna, why you broke up with her, and whether or not you have feelings for me" Castiel grinned as he saw Dean's face drop in a silent 'o' formation. "So which are you answering first?" Castiel asked "I don't mind accompanying you to work if you're going to be late. I ran here, obviously," Castiel gestured to his attire "so I don't mind going with you to work. I can just run home once we've talked"

Dean just looked at Castiel dumbfounded for a moment before he finally shook his head and dropped out of his daze "uh, yeah, okay sure uhm jump in" Dean stuttered as he stepped forward and closed the front door behind him. Castiel stepped back to allow Dean space to lock his house before he followed Dean down the three steps and along the path to where his car was parked.

He waited patiently by the passenger door as Dean walked around the front of the car and unlocked the door. Once it was open, Castiel opened his own door and slid inside and buckled himself in before he placed his hands in his lap and stared down at them as he composed himself. He needed to think through how this was going to pan out. If Dean did indeed have feelings for him would they pursue something with the reality that when the summer came to an end, Castiel would be leaving? Sure his university was only a couple hours’ drive away but it was far enough that he was independent from home and would mean they would scarcely see each other.

With a shake of his head, Castiel shook those thoughts from his head. He had gotten ahead of himself. He didn’t even know if Dean did indeed have feelings for him. Instead, he glanced over at Dean as he started the engine and finally pulled out from the kerb.

“So…” Castiel said hesitantly “Which do you want to answer first?”

Dean let out a deep breath and Castiel saw that he gripped the wheel just a little bit tighter “I don’t know man. You show up at my house at six o’clock in the morning looking like crap and demand I give you answers about what happened between me and Anna?” He wasn’t angry he was more confused and questioning.

“Please” Castiel pleaded “Just… It’s important. Just tell me what happened. What she knows”

Dean let out a sigh and the car fell into silence once again. Castiel shifted awkwardly as he became restless. He wanted to question further and get Dean to hurry up and talk but he didn’t speak. He didn’t want Dean angry at him. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Dean spoke.

“We weren’t really that into each other. Sure, she’s hot” Castiel winced slightly at the words after all it was his sister and Dean noticed and addressed it “Sorry, but she is. Anyway, we just didn’t really relate with one another. It was more just attraction than anything emotional. She wanted something and I was there to give it to her. I broke up with her two days after we, ya know,” he gestured between them and blushed slightly which Castiel found extremely endearing “I’m not a cheater and what happened between us was the first time I’ve ever done something like that. It’s just, fuck,” Dean ran a hand through his hair before he slammed it back onto the wheel and looked Castiel in the eye “You’re fucking hot okay and I’d kind of had a thing for you ever since Anna first introduced me to you even if you were wearing that ridiculous veil and tiara but it was just so adorable.” Dean looked back to the road again unable to look Castiel in the eye “And then we got to share a bed and you started sucking my cock and God I thought I was dreaming”

“I know the feeling” Castiel mumbled but Dean caught it and chuckled. It let a small smile play across Castiel’s lips before he knew it was there. The tension lifted and Castiel finally spoke again “So what did you tell Anna?”

“I didn’t tell her about us if that’s what you’re wondering.” Dean said with a quick glance over at Castiel before he returned to focus on driving. “I told her pretty much exactly what I just told you. That we weren’t really anything more than attracted to each other and we didn’t really connect on an emotional level. She agreed and we decided to part. That’s it. I actually thought you knew. She always told me how you guys were close and practically told each other everything.”

Castiel gulped and nodded slightly “Yeah well I didn’t know. I thought you two were still together and that I was betraying my sister. I haven’t been able to look her in the eye since it happened and now I know that you broke up I feel even worse. I’ve been ignoring her for no reason.” Castiel looked down at his hands and fiddled with the hem of his shirt as the guilt poured over him. He tensed slightly as a hand landed on his thigh before he relaxed as the hand rubbed reassuringly up and down.

“It’s okay man. Just explain it to her. Tell her about us if you want I don’t mind and I don’t think she will either if I’m being honest. She knew you were attracted to me. She used to tease me about it” Dean let out a small laugh at the memory as Castiel froze and looked over at Dean.

“She knows I’m gay?” Castiel blanched

“Yes. She’s known for a while now she was just waiting for you to come to her about it” Castiel buried his face in his hands. He was ruined. Anna knew did that mean the rest of his family knew too? Dean’s hand moved from his thigh and to the back of his neck which sent a small shiver down his spine. “Hey dude, relax, she hasn’t told anyone other than me and she said she wasn’t going to out you. Just go talk to her you’ll be fine”

Castiel turned his head and looked over at Dean as he peaked through his fingers. Dean was being so comforting and Castiel felt warm inside and the notion. Dean cared about him and the hand that was on his neck slowly patted his hair which filled Castiel with even more warmth inside. He sent a small smile Dean’s way as the man looked over at him and Dean returned it.

As his embarrassment passed, Castiel sat himself back up and was worried Dean was going to remove his hand. He didn’t, only curled it tighter around Castiel’s neck and played with the hairs. They sat in silence for another mile or so before finally Castiel spoke up. He needed to know what Dean was thinking.

“And us?” Castiel asked shyly “What do want to happen between us?”

Dean’s hand stopped its movement for a moment and Castiel regretted speaking he wanted Dean to keep his small reassuring touch going. “What…” Dean started “What do you want to happen?”

Castiel looked up from his hands and looked over and Dean again “I want a relationship with you. If you want it”

“But aren’t you leaving at the end of the summer? And your family doesn’t even know you’re gay. I don’t know if I can”

Castiel sighed. He knew this would be an issue and he really hated the fact that he would be leaving soon. “I’m going to college not far from here it’s a couple hours’ drive. We can see each other on weekends? I’m not saying it would be perfect but if we want it to we can make it work. I like you Dean. When we got together I didn’t allow myself to have feelings for you. You were off limits to me. But now what I know you aren’t with Anna, I can allow myself to have something with you and I want to be with you Dean.”

The Impala pulled into the kerb and Castiel looked out the window to see they were at the back of Dean’s work. Castiel sighed as he realised that meant the end of this conversation. Obviously Dean didn’t want Castiel due to the simple fact he was leaving soon. Dean didn’t want to get attached to something that was going to leave him behind. Dejected, Castiel reached for the handle and made an attempt to open the door only to be pulled back and turned where Dean’s lips pressed against his own. Castiel went boneless in the kiss and let Dean do as he liked. A tongue snaked along Castiel’s bottom lip and he opened his mouth willingly for Dean who explored Castiel’s mouth.

They made out in the car until they needed to part for air. Castiel looked at Dean wide eyed as he tried to figure Dean out. “Does that mean you want to try this?” Castiel asked unsure

“You’re an idiot” Dean laughed as he pulled Castiel to him again and pressed their lips together once more. This time Castiel wasn’t nearly as pliant and explored Dean’s mouth with his own tongue and fished out the taste of coffee.

Reluctantly, they parted. “I need to get to work” Dean said “I’ll call you when I finish here. Go talk to Anna and then tonight you can come over to my place alright? Sam’s going to a friend’s for the weekend so we can have the place to ourselves. Sound good?”

Castiel bit his lip and nodded. That sounded amazing but right now he had an aching boner in his shorts and apparently Dean wasn’t going to do anything about it.

“Can we,” Castiel started “Do we have time to get off? I’d rather not run home with an erection” He glanced down to Dean’s own groin and noticed he too was sporting a hard-on. Without waiting for an answer, Castiel reached down and palmed Dean through his jeans. Castiel returned his gaze to Dean’s face and looked up at him though his lashes as he tried for innocent. He knew Dean had a kink for it and Castiel was more than happy to oblige.

Dean groaned and pulled his hand back from Castiel’s head so he could look at his watch. “I got fifteen minutes. Think you can do it in that time?”

Castiel scoffed “Easily and I’ll give you two minutes to compose yourself before you walk in there.” He didn’t wait for Dean. He just moved his hand to the buckle of the jeans and quickly pulled them down along with his underwear so Dean’s cock sprang free. He didn’t waste another moment before he wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s large cock and sucked hard. Dean’s hands found their way to Castiel’s hair where they threaded through the loose hairs and pulled lightly. The motion caused Castiel to groan around Dean’s cock which in turn had Dean throw his head back against the seat.

What Castiel couldn’t reach with his mouth, he wrapped his hand around and followed his bobs. He loved Dean’s cock in his mouth and the taste made his blood rush south which made his own erection difficult to ignore. His free hand wound its way down inside his underwear and jacked himself off. He didn’t care that Dean wasn’t the one touching his dick all that mattered was the fact that Dean was in his mouth and apparently he loved what Castiel was doing because he was openly moaning.

“So good, princess” he groaned. Castiel would have to tell Dean to quit with the ‘princess’ now that they were an item but he would tell him that later. At the moment, he had a time limit and he was determined to keep to it.

He swirled his tongue around the head before he lapped at the slit and groaned at the taste of the precum while his hands pumped on both Dean’s and his own cock. He tongued at the slit and let it delve inside before he pulled back out only to push back in effectively tongue fucking Dean’s cock. Dean loved it and the hands in Castiel’s hair pulled tighter.

Before he knew it, Castiel could feel Dean’s cock start to pulse and cum flooded into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel quickly pulled off and let the rest of it coat his face while his hand continued to pump Dean through his orgasm.

When Dean’s dick stopped pulsing, Castiel pulled away and kept jacking his dick as he looked over at a very fucked out Dean. He couldn’t help the pride that washed over him at the thought that he had done that to Dean; that the flush on his cheeks and the shortness of breath were because of him. He had caused Dean to orgasm and the cum on his face was evidence that Dean had loved it. Dean had marked him with his cum and that thought flew Castiel over the edge as he came inside his briefs and over his hand.

He wasn’t aware that he had slumped back onto Dean until he felt a towel being rubbed over his face to clean away the mess. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find that he was lay down on the bench seat which his head in Dean’s lap and stared up at Dean. There was a smile across Dean’s lips as Castiel opened his eyes and Castiel lazily returned it.

“You’re fucking amazing” Dean praised as he wiped the last bit of cum from Castiel’s face with his thumb. He brought it to Castiel’s lips who sucked in the digit eagerly and licked it clean. Dean groaned “and you’re going to kill me” he looked down to where Castiel’s hand was still inside his pants and lifted his hand to pull it out. Castiel let Dean do as he wanted and allowed the man to clean him up. “Why’d you not pull it out? Going to be an uncomfortable run home as it dries” Dean laughed.

“Because I didn’t want to get it on your upholstery” Castiel reasoned. He knew Dean loved this car and more than likely wouldn’t appreciate cum on his seat even if his boyfriend had done it. The word had Castiel giddy inside. He could actually call Dean his boyfriend. Not around his family obviously, but to Anna and to himself, Castiel now had a boyfriend.

Dean leant down and placed a chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips “Aren’t you a little sweetheart.” Dean pulled back from Castiel so he could once again look down at his watch “and in time too. I have one whole minute before my shift starts and not that I don’t want you here but you better get going and talk to Anna. I’ll see you tonight okay?”

Castiel nodded lazily before he reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him back down again so he could give Dean one last kiss.

When he had his fill, he let Dean go and sat up before he stepped out of the car on shaky legs from both the orgasm and his run over. He shut the door behind him and leant back against the door as he watched Dean lock the car and make his way to the shop. Castiel watched him go with a smile on his lips.

“See you later, Cas” Dean called as he walked backwards with a smirk on his face before he turned and disappeared into the garage.

So much for not running home with a boner.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there will be one more after this


End file.
